Sam McCall : PC's Newest PI
by S7Angel09
Summary: Sequel to The New PI in PC. Lucky and Sam walk in on a dangerous situation at the hospital with a madman bent on killing doctors and nurses. Sam makes a risky move to stop him and it is up to Lucky to make sure that move does not get her killed! R and R!
1. A New Beginning

_**Okay, so I got some reviews from my friends who read the last story and then a couple from the site to continue this story. So, I am writing a sequel, I do not know if I am going to make this a series kind of thing, that depends on what you guys want, so here it goes. You will probably want to read The New PI in PC in order to get this one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I think that all of you know that I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters**_

**Chapter 1**

**A New Beginning**

"So, what do you say McCall?"  
Sam looked up at the police chief in response to his question. _What do I say? Do I want to be a part of the PCPD? I could work with Lucky, but I would also have to have a boss instead of being my own boss._ Sam was silent for a moment and then she smiled, "I say yes."

Lucky was waiting outside of the door, hoping that what he had asked Mac to do would not start another fight between he and Sam. He was tired of fighting with her and just wanted to be with her. Lucky was starting to wonder what was going on in his captain's office when the door opened and he saw Mac and Sam both smiling. Mac then turned to Sam and handed her a badge and a gun and Sam looked at him and the items with narrowed eyes. "How did you have those ready? You had no idea whether or not I was going to say yes."

Mac tilted his head to the side and smiled a little bit "Well, Lucky is the one who suggested that I ask you to become a part of the PCPD and I had actually been thinking the same thing myself. I figured that I would get the things ready in the hopes that you would say yes."  
Sam looked at Lucky and then back and Mac and decided that she would not get anywhere by saying anything so she just shook her head and smiled. Then, it was Lucky's turn to talk

"So congratulations baby. I'm really happy for you and I have another surprise for you though. Guess who your new partner is?"  
Sam's smile turned into a full out grin "Oh my gosh, really? What about Cruz? I mean you two are really good partners and I don't want to come between the two of you."

"No, it's fine. Cruz and I have been talking for a while now."  
"Oh really? Guess that means that you think you know me pretty well."  
"I do know you extremely well. I love you Sam."

Sam smiled and walked closer to Lucky. Neither of them noticed Mac slowly walking away in order to give the two of them a little privacy "I love you too Lucky. Thank you for helping me and finally understanding everything."  
"You don't have to thank me Sam. God knows I don't deserve any thanks."

"So, at first we had a fight about me becoming a PI, but it was as much my fault as it was yours. I didn't exactly break it to you the best way."

Lucky smiled at Sam and she grabbed his hand and they walked out of the station.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Lucky woke up to the sound of his beeper going off and realized that Sam's was too. "Sam, Sam wake up. Something is going down."

Sam groaned and then opened her eyes and looked at Lucky. "Is it Mac?"

Lucky nodded his head as he dialed Mac's number and asked what was going on.

"I got a call from the hospital and apparently a man came in there with a gun and has holed himself up in one of the rooms with a couple of the doctors and nurses. I want you and Sam to go in and check it out and if you have any problems, call my immediately and I will send backup. I just don't want this to turn into something huge if it can be handled quietly."

Lucky did not have a chance to respond because Mac had already hung up. Lucky relayed the message to Sam and they got dressed and grabbed their guns and were out the door. Lucky was driving and knew that he should be thinking about the way that they were going to approach the situation, he was thinking about how it felt to be walking in there with Sam by his side. _This feels so unreal, Sam is actually a cop. And my partner_. _I'm glad she is by my side and I will do anything in my power to protect her. _Lucky reached over and grabbed Sam's hand and smiled at her and felt heat shoot through him when she smiled back.

"Okay, this is how this is going to go down. We are going to go up the stairs and find out what is going on and keep the situation as quiet as possible. Then we are going to see if we can find out what this guy wants and see if I can get in there and get it to him."

"You mean 'we' are going to get in there. It is not just you anymore Lucky." Sam said it with a small smile on her face. She knew that it was going to take some time for him to accept that she was an official cop and his partner.

"Sorry. We are going in there."

"It's okay."

They both stopped talking as they came up on the hospital.


	2. Dangerous Situations

_**Here is the next chapter and I hope that you will review it when you are done reading. I got a lot of reviews on the first story that I wrote in this series and I hope that I will get even more with this one. Just you reading it is good enough for me though.**_

_**Disclaimer: We all know that I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters because if I did, Lucky and Sam would be planning a wedding right now instead of breaking up.**_

Chapter 2

Dangerous Situations

Lucky and Sam walked into the hospital and tried to look natural as they worked their way up to the tenth floor nurses station. As they got there, they realized that the situation had unfolded even more. They man was still in one of the rooms and Lucky asked Robin how many people were in there with him. "Patrick, Liz, Leyla, Matt, Nadine and Monica. He has a gun Lucky and he said that if anyone tried anything, he was going to kill them and he looked crazy enough to do it."

Lucky could tell that Robin was really worried and tried to calm her down, "Robin, don't worry, Sam and I are going to fix this and no one is going to get hurt."

He turned to Sam and could tell by the look in her eyes that she was planning on something and gave her a look. "What?"  
Sam pulled him away from everyone on the floor. "We have to get in there and I think that I know how."

"Well, I'm all ears McCall."

She smiled, "The vents, Lucky. One of us can go in that way and talk the man down and have him let the people out and the other can come in and the two of us will handle the situation together."

"Which one of us does what?"

Sam turned and walked back to Robin and Lucky could see Robin nodding her head and speaking back to Sam and then watched as she came back with a determined look on her face. "Robin says that there is no way that you are going to fit through the vents."

Lucky sighed. Sam felt a a wave of sadness wash over her because she thought that he was going to tell her no, but he surprised her by telling her something else.

"We go to the vents, and we talk strategy before either one of us does anything. And when you get in there you are careful, he is probably going to be pretty pissed that you came in that way. I am going to be standing right outside the door and if it looks like things are going to get out of hand, you have to promise that you are going to yell for me."  
"Okay, I promise, now let's go, we don't have a lot of time."

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Sam was trying to crawl as quietly as possible and looked at her watch. She had been in the vents for about ten minutes and looked down the vent into the room below her and breathed deep as she realized that she was in the room. She saw that the man had the doctors and nurses all lined up against the wall and was ranting and raving at them. She removed the cover and slid into the room slowly and quietly, she went to sneak up on the man and take the gun away from him when he whipped around and faced her. He looked pissed, to say the least.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man screamed as he aimed the gun at Sam. She put her hands up.

"Okay, calm down. My name is Sam McCall, and I just want to help you out."  
"How the hell can you help me? You a cop? I told them no cops or somebody would die. Maybe I will just kill you to show them I mean business."  
"I'm not a cop, but the people that you have in here are my friends and I want to help you so that none of them get hurt. So what is it you want, Mr...?"

"I ain't tellin' you my name. But I will tell you what these people did."  
"Okay, that is a good start."

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Lucky had been waiting outside of the door and put his ear to it so that he could hear what was going on inside of the room. He could hear the man yelling about how his wife and child had come into the hospital from a car accident and had died. It had taken him a long time, but he had found all of the people that had worked on them and decided that he would pay them back for killing his wife and child. Lucky dropped his head. He knew that the man was desperate and grief stricken and that was not a good combination; it meant that he was willing to do anything and would not hesitate to kill someone. Lucky knew that he could not go in unless Sam needed him and it would only make matters worse if he did, so he stood by the door helplessly and hoped that no one would be killed.


	3. Not Helping

_**Okay, Chapter 3 is here! I do not know how many chapters this story is going to have, but it will probably be around 5, so I hope that you enjoy it. Please Read and Review.**_

_**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own General Hospital or the characters I just like to borrow them from time to time. (Especially Lucky, lol)**_

Chapter 3

Not Helping

Sam continued watching the man as he explained what all of the people in the room had done to deserve to die. She shook her head a little when she realized that the man was desperate and that he meant business about killing all of the people in the room. Sam knew that Lucky was probably itching to come into the room and she wished that he was here beside her, but she did not want to risk people's lives. Looked like she was on her own for the moment.

"Listen, it is not their fault that your wife and child are gone. I understand the pain that you are feeling, I lost a child of my own."

"Yeah? Was it because of these people who call themselves doctors and nurses?"

"No, it was not anyone's fault. It happened. Just like your wife and daughter dying was not any of these people's faults. They have saved more lives than you could ever imagine, if your wife and daughter died here, it was because they could not be helped. I am sure that all of the people in this room tried their hardest to make sure that they lived."  
The man was silent for a moment and then he got a look on his face that said that he did not care what Sam had to say. "NO! All of the people in this room deserve to die, just like my wife and my little girl!"

"You are not going to kill or hurt a single person in this room, do you hear me?!"

"Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what I will or will not do."  
"Who do you think YOU are?! You cannot blame everyone for the deaths of your wife and child. I am sure that they are ashamed of you. I believe that my little girl can see me every day and I am sure that your family can see you too. Would they want you to be harming innocent people who had tried to save their lives? I don't think so."  
This just seemed to make the man even angrier and that is when he snapped. He aimed his gun at Sam and then swung it around at the last second and fired three times.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Lucky heard what Sam was saying to the man and knew that she was starting to get angry with him and did not think that it was going to end well. He knew that he was right when the man yelled something at Sam. Then he was surprised when she yelled back and the two of them ended up getting into a screaming match. Lucky pulled up his gun because he figured that he was going to have to burst into the room. He was once again right when he heard three gunshots go off in rapid succession. He tried to push the thoughts that it was Sam who had been hit out of his head as he kicked the door open and ran into the room. He was pulled up short at the scene that had unfolded in front of him. There was no way that Mac was going to be able to keep anything about this situation remotely quiet now.

_**Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, I hope that you still liked it. Please review! Tell me what you think about it so far. Any suggestions are welcome as long as they are nice. If you don't like it that is fine and it is fine to tell me as long as you do not write anything mean.**_


	4. Anything For You

_**Okay, so here is chapter four, it may be the last one, if not, chapter five will be. I hope that you keep on reading it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own General Hospital. I try to buy it all of the time but they will not accept anything but money and I would never have enough to afford the price they are asking**_

Chapter 4

Anything For You

Sam watched in horror as Patrick, Liz, and Nadine fell to the floor. Sam then saw Lucky coming in from her peripheral vision and knew that the man would not hesitate to shoot him too. The next thing that she did she did not even have time to think about it before doing it. She jumped onto the man's back and attempted to wrestle the gun away from him. Before Lucky or anyone else knew it, the two of them were on the floor and another gun shot went off and everyone was still and silent. It seemed like hours until the man was pushed off of Sam. Lucky let out the breath that he did not realize he was holding and thanked God that Sam was alright. She looked over at him, panting, and then she gave him a smile and Lucky shook his head. She hurried up and then the two of them went over to check on the ones who had gone down. Leyla, Monica and Matt were checking on them and Liz had just been grazed in the arm, Patrick had been hit in the lower arm and Nadine had been hit in the shoulder. The other three determined that Nadine had gotten the worst of it, but they could still take care of her. Lucky helped to get the three of them out of the room and turned to look at Sam as she was walking over to the man. She walked around him and went to retrieve the gun that she had kicked out of his hand when she felt a hand on her ankle and in the next second felt herself hitting the floor hard. She grabbed her own gun and turned to fire it but it was knocked out of her hand and before she could think of the next thing to do, she felt the man on top of her putting her wrists above her head. He used one hand to do this and with the other he grabbed her gun and aimed it at her chest. She saw the blood that was soaking his shirt but she could not determine where it was coming from; obviously it was not a fatal shot.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Lucky watched in horror as the man grabbed Sam and brought her down. He had not even had time to react. He then went to pull out his gun and shoot the man again when he saw that his gun was aimed at Sam's heart. He froze.

"Hey! Hold it right there! Let her go!"  
The man turned and looked at Lucky and sneered. "Or what? You will shoot me? Does it really look like I care what happens to me anymore?! This bitch lied to me, she deserves to die just as much as those other ones. It is her fault that they are not all dead as it is."

Sam pulled her leg up under him and tried to kick him, but he deflected it and responded by pistol whipping her in the face. She cried out and this only proved to anger Lucky further.

"I mean it, let her go!" Lucky aimed his gun at the man's head. The man looked at him and what Lucky saw in his eyes made him sure that the man was going to kill Sam and Lucky shot without anymore hesitation and realized that the man had fired at the same time. Everything seemed to freeze and stand still as the only thing that Lucky could hear in the room was his own rapid breathing. He saw that the man had fallen off of Sam and lay next to her and he also noticed that she had blood all over her and her eyes were closed. He rushed over to her and felt everywhere for a wound. Sam opened her eyes slowly and looked at Lucky. "Hey, now is not exactly the time babe."

Lucky ignored her and continued looking for the wound. "I'm looking for where all this blood has come from. Is it yours?"

Sam nodded and Lucky felt his heart drop even lower in his body. "Where Sam?"

"My lower left side, but it is no big deal."

Lucky once again ignored her as he found the wound and realized that it was deep and he figured that the bullet was still inside of Sam. "Hey! I need some help in here NOW!"  
Patrick came running into the room with a bandage wrapped around his lower arm and he stopped short as he saw the situation before him. "Oh my god." Patrick did not waste time asking what happened, he just rushed to Sam's side and pulled up her shirt to look at how bad the damage was. He looked at an anxious Lucky's face and then back at Sam. "It's pretty bad Sam. We need to get you into emergency surgery immediately."

Sam just nodded her head and looked at Lucky. He grabbed Sam's hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it and told her everything was going to be okay.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Lucky had been waiting for over an hour. He could not believe that he had let his partner get shot. _She is not even healed from the last time that she got hurt. Damn it, she had better be okay. I wish I would have killed that son of a bitch. God knows he would have deserved it. _Lucky looked up and saw Mac talking to Robin at the nurse's station. He knew that he would be coming over to talk to Lucky once again. He had already told him everything that had happened. The man's name was John Eckhart and a month ago his wife and child had come into the emergency room after being in a car accident. The doctors and nurses who had been working on them had done everything that they could but the two had still ended up dying. There was nothing that could have been done and John had gotten angry and decided that he was going to find all of the people who had worked on his family and make them pay. Liz, Nadine and Patrick were all fine and had not payed the price that John was hoping to accomplish. Lucky just hoped that Sam would not have to be the one to pay for something that she had not even known about. Patrick walked out of the double doors and headed straight for Lucky, who stood up as soon as he saw him. "She's going to be okay. We got the bullet out and stitched her up without causing any more injuries in the process. She also had to get a few stitches on her temple. She has a slight concussion, but as long as she takes it easy for a while, she's going to be fine."

Lucky hung his head in relief "Thank God. Thank you Patrick."  
"I should be the one thanking you. And Sam. If the two of you had not done what you did, none of us would have made it out of there."

"It was all Sam."  
"What's going to happen with Mr. Eckhart?"

"He is being worked on right now, and then once he is better, Mac says that they are going to have someone come in and see if he is mentally sane. If he is, he is going to jail, if not, then he is going to a mental institution."  
Patrick shook his head. "I hope that he has to go to jail, for the rest of his life. Going to an institution would be letting him have the easy way out. I swear that we did everything that we possibly could to save the woman and that little girl. As though we did not feel bad enough about it already."  
"Hey, we know that you guys did everything possible, and so does everyone else. Don't worry about it Patrick. You are okay, Sam is okay, Liz and Nadine are going to be okay. It wasn't a great day, but at least it did not end in absolute disaster."  
Patrick nodded his head and lead Lucky into Sam's room. Lucky walked in and gave Sam a small smile when he saw her. "Don't you think that you have been in here enough?"  
Sam laughed. "I have been in this hospital enough to last me for the rest of my life."

Lucky kissed her gently on the lips and pulled back. He swallowed hard and looked Sam directly in the eyes. "Sam, we need to talk."


	5. No More

_**Okay, so this is definitely going to be the last chapter. I hope that you have liked it so far and will like the ending to it too.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters except for John Eckhart. (Obviously, that is a stupid name that only I could come up with.) **_

Chapter 5

No More

"Sam, we need to talk."

Sam narrowed her eyes, "Talk about what, Lucky?"

"The fact that you attract any and all danger that is within a ten mile radius of you."  
Sam scoffed and got an angry look on her face, "It is not like I do it on purpose Lucky, not that I really have a choice in the matter. I mean God, we saved people today and nobody had to die in order for us to do it."  
"I am not yelling at you Sam. I'm sorry, I started off the entire conversation wrong. I am just stating the facts and I am saying that I accept you for who you are. I know that you do not do it on purpose. I am trying to say that I worry about you and I would like to know if you have any suggestions as to what we could do to at least attempt to keep you out of trouble."

"Okay, listen, I have been thinking kind of the same thing. Kind of. I have decided that if we ever have another situation like this one, we are going to think it through more and the next time, no one is going to get shot."  
"Next time? Oh no, No more next times. You are right about the fact that we are going to talk a hell of a lot more strategy before we make our moves in any situation. The other thing that we are going to do is say to hell with what Mac wants when he sends us in."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that I don't give a shit if he wants us to keep quiet about a situation, if it is too dangerous, we call for backup and tell the whole damn world if we have to."

Sam smiled again and agreed. She had thought that Lucky was going to tell her that he did not want her to be a cop anymore. Then they would have gotten into another fight and she knew that it would have ended up with the two of them breaking up. And she would have. Even though they had broken up often, she would do it again because she could not force herself to be with someone who did not support the decisions that she made. She realized that she had been caught up in her thoughts for quite some time when Lucky pulled her out of them.  
"Sam?"  
"Huh? Oh, what?"

Lucky laughed "I said that I had a really important thing to discuss with you and noticed that you were a little preoccupied."  
"Sorry. What do you have to discuss with me?"  
"Well, I have actually been thinking about this since that first case that you had when you had just become a PI. I was thinking that that was one of the very few times that you had been over to my place because usually we go to yours. I was also thinking about how nice it was when you were sleeping in my bed and would like you to do it again."  
"So you want me to stay over at your place?" Sam laughed, "Lucky that is not something that you need to worry about, all you have to do is ask."  
"No, Sam, that is not what I mean. I...well....I mean yeah that is what I meant but yet it isn't. I want you to stay over, but not for the night. For forever."  
It took a moment for it to sink in to Samantha's brain and then it all clicked and a small smile played upon her lips. "Lucky, are you asking me to move in?"  
Lucky let out a sigh, "Yes, that is what I am asking you. So what do you say?"  
"I say, are you sure that this is what you want Lucky?"  
"I would not ask if I was not sure Sam, you know that."  
Sam looked down at her hands which were playing with the sheets that were covering her, but stopped when Lucky put his hands over hers and looked up at him

"Why would you think that I was not sure?"  
"Because, I am afraid of what may happen if we break up."  
"Well, I know that I am not planning on breaking up with you, are you planning on ending it with me?"

"No, of course not, I am just saying, what if it happens sometime in the future?"  
"Sam, I am in this with you for the long haul and there is nothing in this whole world that could make me change my mind about that. I hope that you feel the same way."  
"I do. I guess that I am just scared."  
"There is nothing for you to be scared of, I am right here with you and I always will be. I don't want you to ever be scared about talking things over with me. I will always try to understand where you are coming from and help you out. So what do you say? Will you take that next big step and agree to move in with me?"  
Sam thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head and a slow smile spread a cross her lips. "Yes, I will move in with you."

Lucky grinned at her and pulled her into his arms. The two of them split apart when Elizabeth walked into the room. "Hey, guys, I just wanted to say thank you for what the two of you did in there. You saved our lives."  
"Are you alright Liz?" Lucky asked her concernedly.  
She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I just heard about what happened to Sam and wanted to make sure that she was all right."

Sam nodded her head and checked Liz over with her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. It is gonna take a hell of a lot more than one crazy asshole to take me down. How is your arm?"  
Liz laughed, "I was just grazed, lucky compared to you."  
Sam nodded her head. She knew that she was acting strange, but it was because she was not sure how Liz would feel when she found out that Sam and Lucky were going to be living together in her and Lucky's old home. She did not have to wait long to find out though, because Lucky decided to tell her right off. "Liz, I want to share the happy news with you. Sam is moving in with me."  
Liz's eyes widened and then she smiled, "I'm really happy for the two of you and Sam I am glad that you are alright."

Lucky nodded his thanks and watched as Liz left and then he turned back to Sam and he smiled at her. His smile slowly faded away as he saw the expression that Sam now had on her face and narrowed his eyes at her. "What is going through that mind of yours McCall?"  
"There is something up with her, and I don't think it's good."  
"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but I do mean to find out."  
Lucky chuckled and shook his head at her, "Oh, Sam. PI McCall is at it again I guess then huh?"

Sam shook her head and looked at him seriously. "No, Lucky. Detective Samantha McCall of the PCPD is at it again. And this is one mystery that I am definitely going to solve."  
_No matter what it takes or what I have to do._ Sam silently added.

_**I hope that you liked this story and if you want me to continue this series, I gladly will, I am starting to like it more and more. If you have any suggestions of what you would like to see in the next story, just let me know and I will add them in into the next one. Thanks for reading and I hope that now that you have read the story, you will leave me a review. Like I said, good or bad as long as they are nice I do not have any problem with them. Thanks again.**_


End file.
